


Can you keep a secret?

by chubbers



Category: Markiplier fandom - Fandom, Teamiplier fandom, Youtuber RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Reader-Insert, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-02-09 03:38:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 18,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12879372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chubbers/pseuds/chubbers
Summary: This started as a one-shot and it never ended. Still hasn'tJust your ordinary "you're part of Teamiplier and fall for Tyler" kind of story. Hope it's a gripping one.There will be smut. And references. And puns. And innuendos. Brace yourselves!





	1. Chapter 1

I’d been living with Mark for a little over three months. We’d been good friends for a couple of years and we decided to take on a massive charity project that required us to brainstorm a lot and run a number of errands, so moving from my hometown was the only logical thing to do. As I arrived in LA, he insisted I stayed with him, especially since this initial phase of our project was secret, even kept from Amy and the team.

Since moving I’d been taking part in more and more videos of Mark, helping him write skits and such. I grew pretty close to everybody, having Tyler, Ethan, Kat and Amy in my own videos, which were getting pretty popular. I had tonnes of fun with everyone, but there was no denying there was a different kind of energy flowing between Tyler and I.

Sharing a house with Mark was an experience. We respected each other’s spaces, being the introverts we were, but we loved spending time together, even if it meant staring at the TV for half an hour. When we sat down to work, though, we managed to be grown up people, and we were very passionate about this project, even if at times it felt too big for us to handle. Amy would refer to it as our monster child. We sure hoped it would be.

“Hey, sweet cheeks.” Mark called me, walking into the kitchen.

“Hey, Markle Sparkle. What’s up?” I replied, putting groceries away.

“I need assistance.”

“Need healing?” I smiled, sitting on the counter.

“No, brain assistance, actually.” he leaned against the counter in front of me.

“What else is new?” I giggled.

“Yeah, right, smart ass.” he scoffed. “No, for real, though. I feel like I need to do something… cute, like, real quality-time worth with Amy. I just don’t know what…” he trailed off.

“Speak no more, Romantiplier. I feel ya. How ‘bout I help you cook a fancy dinner, set the room real nice and give you guys the house?” I said, swinging my legs as I thought.

“Oh, that’d be awesome, but I don’t wanna kick you out or…” he half smiled at me.

“Mark, please, it’s the least I can do. Really, I’d be happy to.” I jumped off the counter and placed my hand on his shoulder, giving him a reassuring smile. “I’ll take Chica for a sleepover at Amy and Kat’s.” I added.

“Really?” he smiled, still unsure.

“Cross my heart. Here, let’s whip up a nice bolognese pasta.” I said, grabbing two aprons from one of the drawers.

Mark and I worked on the pasta, setting the table with a nice cloth and a small flower arrangement we got from a nearby flower shop. I spread some lightly scented candles around the living room, moving the coffee table away and setting a big, fluffy blanket on the floor, in front of the TV.

“Wow, looks like we’re setting a porn scene.” he said.

“No, an erotic scene. There’s a difference.” I pointed.

“Same to me.” he waved me off. “I still got a couple of hours ‘til she gets here, I think I’mma take a nap.” he stretched.

“Okay. I’ll take a shower and leave you to it.” I winked at him.

“Hey, seriously, thank you.” he hugged me tightly.

“Don’t mention it, Mark. You’d do the same for me.” I hugged him back.

I went up to my room and closed the door behind me, grabbing my phone and plopping on the bed. Kat had answered my text, saying that she wouldn’t be home for the weekend, but I could crash there if I wanted to. Maybe a little “me time” wouldn’t be so bad. I could have a Star Wars marathon and eat all the popcorn and candy I wanted, with only Chica to judge me. My planning was interrupted by the buzzing of my phone.

**One-Word -** _ Hey, what’s up? _

**Me -** _ Hey! Not much… just helped Mark set up a romantic dinner for Amy, now I’m getting ready to take Chica and crash at Kat’s. _

__ **One-Word -** _ I thought she was going out of town _

__ **Me -** _ She is. Imma break in ;P _

__ **One-Word -** _ Sneaky (y/n) _

__ **Me -** _ *wink wonk*  _

__ **One-Word -** _ I’m ordering some pizza and setting up Mario Kart. Wanna join? _

I took a moment to ponder. Lock myself in a plushie fortress of solitude or spend the night at the hunk’s?

**Me -** _ Yeah, sure! D’you have popcorn and dog treats? _

__ **One-Word -** _ For some reason I do have dog treats but no popcorn _

__ **Me -** _ I have a box here, I’ll bring it over. Leave some treats for Chica! I’ll be over in an hour. _

__ **One-Word -** _ Will do! See you! _

As I laid my phone on my dresser and moved to my bathroom, I could feel a heat creeping up my neck and cheeks. Looking into the mirror, I had the silliest of smiles plastered on my face.

“Chill your pre-pubescent crush, (y/n)!” I muttered to myself.

Hopping into the shower, I tried to cool down, pushing all images of Tyler smiling or doing ordinarily cute things that decided to show up in my head while I washed my hair. Where this was coming from, I had no idea. I had been single for a while, yes, and Tyler did make me feel like a blushing teen, but this was a bit much.  _ Chill, (y/n), chill! _

I finished my shower, dried off and got dressed in some leggings and a cute T-shirt and my beat up Converse, not bothering to blow dry my hair or doing my make up. It was just a chill pizza-and-games, no need to get all made up for that.

I walked downstairs and met Mark, dressed up in dress pants, a button-up shirt and a vest, lighting up candles.

“Ooh, la la, Mr. Markiplier! It really is a special night!” I cooed. “Wait! Is it… is it down-in-one-knee special?” I gasped with the sudden realization.

“No, no nonono. I mean, not yet.” he waved at me. “I just… I really just wanted to do something nice.” he scratched the back of his neck. “Listen, thank you again, (y/n), I wouldn’t…”

“Sh, I’ll have none of that, Mark. Just remember this when you’re picking a bestman or woman!” I winked. “I’m gonna go grab a pizza at Tyler’s and then we’ll crash at Kat and Amy’s.” I added, walking into the kitchen and grabbing the popcorn from the pantry and Chica’s lead from a cupboard.

“Okay. She’s had her dinner and poop already.” he told me, petting the dog.

“Great, she won’t poop in my car, then.” I smiled. “C’mere, Chics!” I latched on the lead and grabbed my purse and knapsack. “Good luck, Mark. You got this!” I kissed him goodbye and left with Chica.

I strapped her to the back seat and sat behind the wheel, singing along with the radio as I drove to Tyler’s place. I parked my car just as the pizza was being delivered. He opened a big smile and waved at me, making my heart skip a bit.  _ Why am I acting like this? _

Chica ran inside as soon as I unstrapped her, maybe because she smelled our dinner. I grabbed my purse and locked my car, making my way to his front door, shivers creeping up my skin as a freezing wind swept by.

“Oh my lord, where did this Antarctic wind come from?” I shrieked.

“No idea. You didn’t bring a jacket or something?” he asked, greeting me with a warm hug. “Jesus, you’re icy cold! And you have wet hair!”

“It’s mid-September in LA, Tyler, why would I bother to carry a jacket or dry my hair?” I whined, taking comfort in his warmth. Maybe too much comfort…

“Come in, I’ll get you something warm.” he made way for me and closed the door behind us.

Tyler set the pizza boxes on the table and ran towards his bedroom. I went into the kitchen to leave the popcorn by the microwave and grab a couple of soda cans from the fridge and napkins, bringing them back to the living room.

“I hope you don’t mind, but I used this one this morning to run some errands.” he half smiled, handing me a hoodie.

“Eew, man sweat!” I faked disgust.

“No, I didn’t actually run! I just…” he started to explain.

“I’m joking, Ty. Thank you.” I smiled, taking the hoodie from his hands and putting it on. I wasn’t a particularly small person, but still, Tyler’s hoodie came down to my mid-thighs and the sleeves covered my hands. “Well, latest fashion in Paris…” I mumbled, looking at the hoodie dress.

“I think you look cute in it…” he said softly.

I raised my eyes to meet his, being greeted by a look of genuine care in his face. I mirrored his sheepish smile, getting lost in his gaze. But the moment didn’t last for long, for Chica decided she wanted a slice o pizza too.

“Chica, no, down!” Tyler shouted, scaring me out of my trance. “So, uhm… you hungry?”

“Yeah, starving.”  _ For you. Oh, god. _

We ate and watched some Netflix before getting to Mario Kart. We talked, laughed and shouted at each other, specially out of frustration.

“No way! I DODGED THAT!” Tyler hollered at the TV, a few pitches higher than normal.

“Ya should’ve dodged better, Zeus…” I said, mic-dropping my controller.

“Oh, yeah? Well, dodge THIS!”

Before I could react, Tyler threw himself over me, pinning me against the couch and attacking my sides with tickles. Being a ticklish bitch by nature, I couldn’t even plead for mercy, having my lungs emptied both by laughter and Tyler’s weight on me. All I could do was squirm and desperately grab his arms, sinking my nails into his toned biceps, gasping for air. He took my coughing as a sign of me needing air, so he ceased the tickling and propped himself just enough for my lungs to fill up again.

“Sore loser…” I huffed, still giggling.

“I love your laugh…” he said casually, smiling down at me.

Taken aback, I stopped breathing again and stared at him.

“What now?”

“Your laugh, it’s contagious, it’s… musical.” he looked deep into my eyes, making me heat up and blush.

I was hypnotized by his gaze at me. It was so truly endearing. My nails no longer dug his skin, but my hands still held onto his arms.

“Thank… you…” I whispered, unsure of how to respond.

My heart stopped too as Tyler started to lean down towards me, never breaking eye contact. I could feel his breath over my lips as they parted ever-so-lightly, waiting for his to make contact and… my phone rang. We both huffed in frustration.

“I, uhm… I should get that…” I said.

“Yeah.” he sat back and scratched the back of his neck, looking away from me.

I reached for my phone and saw Mark’s face. Of course it had to be Mark.

“Hey, Mark. Yeah, no, I’m at Tyler’s still. What? No, leave it for 15 minutes in the oven. Yeah, that’s where we keep the ice cream, doofus. Okay, bon appetit.” I hung up and stared at the coffee table. “Mark forgot how to bake a pre-baked lava cake.”

“Sounds like Mark.” Tyler laughed lightly.

An uncomfortable silence set between us. Were we really going to kiss?

“Well, I think I should go…” I said, not really wanting to.

“Are you sure? It’s kinda late…” he turned to me.

“Yeah, it’s fine. Chica will protect me.” I smiled.

“She looks pretty much tuckered out to me.” Tyler pointed out, getting up after me.

I glanced at Chica in the corner of the living room behind us, where she laid on her back, sleeping soundly. I smiled at how cute she looked.

“I’d really like if you’d stay, (y/n)...” Tyler said from behind me, taking my hand shyly, intertwining our fingers.

I took a deep, shaky breath, slowly turning to him, meeting his blushing face.

“You would?”

“Yes. I like being with you. You make me feel good. You make me… whole.” he caressed my cheek with his other hand.

“I like being with you too, Ty…” I replied, leaning into his hand, closing my eyes.

“Then stay. Please.” he pleaded, leaning closer to my face. “Unless you don’t want to.”

“I don’t wanna be alone. I wanna stay with you.”


	2. Chapter 2

I felt him release a breath I didn’t realize he was holding, smiling widely before kissing me. Our lips met slowly, almost shyly, pressing lightly against each other. The kiss quickly deepened as his hands moved to my waist and my arms wrapped around his neck, his body pressed against mine. We parted to catch our breaths, smiling timidly. I looked down, blushing harder than I’ve ever had as he pressed his forehead against mine.

“God, it’s been a while I’ve been dreaming about this…” he chuckled.

“Oh, yeah?” I forced myself to look at him, smiling wide. “Did it live up to your expectations?”

“Oh, yeah. You always do exceed my expectations.” he ghosted his lips over my ears, breathing into my neck, sending shivers down my spine and a pulse through my heating core. “You’re so wonderful, (y/n)... everything you do amazes me…” he trailed little kisses under my jaw, making me whimper.

I cursed myself at my lack of control, but Tyler caught onto it. He strengthened his grip on my waist, rubbing his thumbs against my sides, causing me to falter and use my arms around his neck for support.

“You make me so weak, Tyler…” I breathed heavily. He smiled against my neck.

“Is that a good or a bad thing?” he asked, still kissing my neck, looking for my sweet spot again.

“It’s a good thing… that makes me wanna do bad things…” he found it, causing me to scratch his back.

“There’s so much I wanna do, you got no idea.” he buried his face on my shoulder, caressing my lower back from under the hoodie I was wearing.

“I’m all yours.” I breathed into his ear.

That was his snapping point. In one swift move, Tyler lift me by my ass, prompting me to secure my legs around his waist, kissing me hungrily. Stumbling over, he made his way to the bedroom, stopping and shoving my back against the hallway wall to regain balance. Somewhere along the way we had lost both our shirts. Walking into the bedroom, he plopped me on the bed, kneeling over me as I pulled myself towards the centre of it. He made his way to me, kissing from my lower belly on up to my chest, neck, jaw, stopping at the corner of my lips. I gasped with each movement he made, one hand grabbing his bicep and the other one latched onto the hem of his basketball shorts. He dropped his lower body weight a little over my own, grinding ever so lightly, just enough for me to feel his growing bulge on my thigh. One of his hands slipped over to the hem of my leggings but he halted, looking at me, doe eyed and unsure.

“Are you sure?” he breathed.

“Tyler, I’ve never been so sure.” I whined. “I mean it, I’m all yours.”

His hesitant look was quickly replaced by the sexiest, most devious grin I’ve ever seen on his face. In a quick motion he removed my leggings, throwing them across the room. I held on to the pillow underneath my head as he stared at me, lust and desire flooding his expression.

“God, you’re so beautiful, baby…” he hummed, leaning back over me to kiss my lips, dragging his hand over my side to my leg, causing me to choke on a moan. “Don’t hold back, I wanna hear every little sound.”

His subtle dominance had me arching against him, whimpering softly. He took the chance to skillfully remove my bra, feasting on my breasts, nipping, sucking, biting and tugging, making me moan out.

“Oh, Ty…” I gasped, burying my hands in his curls.

After going back and forth between my boobs, Tyler kissed his way back to my hips, stopping to look at me again when he caught the hem of my panties between his teeth. His silent look for consent was answered with a very audible weep, making him chuckle and carry on with removing my underwear. I was caught completely off guard when he buried his face in my folds as I arched to let the clothing slide, yelping at first, but starting to moan loudly as he lapped his tongue over my clit and down towards my entrance and back, inhaling deeply as he seemed determined to taste every inch of me.

If I had any self control, it flew off the window when Tyler sneaked one of his fingers inside of me, thrusting it agonizingly slowly, stretching me little by little while he sucked on my clit. Soon after, a second finger followed, making me fist my hands on the bed sheets.

“Oh, god, Tyler!” I moaned loudly, squirming under his touch.

It had been a while, but I knew what that heat gathering up in my lower belly meant. Apparently the clench of my walls gave it away, because Tyler pulled his fingers away and raised his head from my wet core, smirking at me.

“No, no, baby girl, you’re not coming just yet.” he growled, sucking on his fingers to taste me. “Hm, you taste so good.”

As if hypnotized, I raised myself and knelt in front of him, never breaking eye contact, placing my hands on his chest and kissing him, tasting myself on his lips. He grabbed my ass in response, glueing me against him, allowing me to feel his boner under his shorts. I sneaked one of my hands towards his hard on, palming it over the fabric. He broke our kiss to moan lightly, throwing his head back, looking at me through half-open lids.

“Let me return the favour.” I said, pushing him back against the mattress, going straight for his shorts, pulling them off and not concealing my amazed face as his impressive size sprang free, standing proud and tall in front of me. I always had a hunch he’d be packing, but this… was unexpected.

“Hey, uhm, you don’t have to… if you-” he started, but he was abruptly choked by a loud moan when I took as much as I could in my mouth.

I could say I was fairly experienced in the art of blowjobs, but that was a whole new challenge for me, trying to keep my teeth away from his girthy cock. However, I quickly got the hang of it, causing Tyler to moan and writhe under me as much as I did under him, licking his head teasingly as I softly massaged his balls. Soon enough I felt him start to swell up, so I released him, straddling his hips, leaning in for a kiss.

“(Y/n) (Y/ln), you’re such a tease.” he growled between my lips, tugging at my hair.

“You’re no better, Tyler Scheid.” I smirked at him, purposely wiggling my ass against his cock, making him jolt. 

“And what are you going to do about it?” he asked, holding my hips hips with strength.

“Oh, I don’t know…” I leaned down to attack his neck with love bites, slowly grinding on him. “What would you say if I rode you? Would you like that, big boy?”

“Oh, yes…” he whimpered, closing his eyes and throwing his head back. “Please ride, baby girl, I wanna see you bounce on me.”

Raising my upper body, I used his chest to prop myself up, sliding his dick to my entrance. As it slid in, both Tyler and I moaned loudly, feeling the squeeze of my walls on each inch of him. Once I was fully seated on him, I had to use his hands on my hips to brace myself from bending over, completely taken over by the thrill of the stretch.

“Fuck, you’re so tight, you feel so good.” he gritted his teeth.

“You feel me up so good, fuck!” I moaned.

The slight burn was quickly replace by intense pleasure, allowing me to start moving. Strings of curses and lewd moans left both our mouths as we slowly picked up the speed, going from a slow grind to a fully fledged bounce. Tyler held me by the hipbones, helping me bounce harder on him.

“Fuck, baby, I’m… oh, fuck…” he moaned.

Without warning, he flipped us around, pushing me back against the mattress, holding one of my thighs around his waist.

“Fuck, if you keep this up I’ll cum all over you.” he breathed heavily, thrusting slowly into me.

“I’m on the pill.” I managed to say between my moans. “You can fill me up as you please.”

At that, he picked up his pace, placing my leg over his shoulder and thrusting hard into me, angling me just right so he could reach my sweet spot. In no time I was clenching around him, feeling every muscle tense up with my impending orgasm.

“Oooh my goood, Tyler!” I dragged every word I said, digging my nails onto his back.

“Fuck, oh… fuck, (y/n)!” he held onto my thighs for dear life. “Cum with me, baby, cum for me…”

His pleading was all I needed. With one last loud moan, I reached my climax, my walls tightening enough to throw Tyler over the edge too. As he rode his orgasm, my thighs shook, his load filling me and dripping down from my heated pussy. Tyler stilled his movements, holding my legs while I gasped for air in my post orgasmic bliss. It had been a while since I had been fucked into a mattress, and never this well. He slid out of me and I turned on my side, closing my eyes and focusing on breathing.

“Fuck… that was amazing…” he kissed a trail from my thigh to my waist. “You are amazing.”

“You… are pretty… good yourself.” I smiled, panting a bit.

“Hold on, I’ll be right back.”

I felt the bed shift and he was gone. As if I was going anywhere… I couldn’t. I didn’t want to. This… being here, with him, felt right.

“What are you smiling about?”

His voice caught me off guard, sounding much closer than I’d’ve expected. I opened my eyes to meet his blue ones staring at me, kneeling on the floor by the bed.

“How long have you been there?” I asked with a harsh voice.

“Long enough to see that silly smile creep up.” he reached for a bottle of water he’d placed on the bedside table. “Here, have a drink.”

“Oh, aftercare.” I said, trying to hide my blush. “You are the whole package, huh?”

“The least I can do.” he got up and made his way around the bed, his naked form shining under the night light coming from the window. “Also, I brought your phone from the living room. I have an extra charger here you can use over the night.”

It was such a simple thing, but it gave me such a warm and fuzzy feeling. So caring, so effortless.

“Oh. It is staying over the night?” it sounded ridiculous, but it came out before I could think.

“Well, yeah.” he stopped and looked at me, his face scrunching up. “I mean… that’s what I meant when I asked you to stay.” he sat on the bed, facing me. “But if you wanna go, I understand…” he added, looking away as I didn’t answer.

“No, no! I do! I do want to stay.” I sat up, reaching for his arm. “There’s nowhere I’d rather be right now that here, Tyler.” I dipped my head to meet his eyes.

“Really?” he opened a big, boyish smile.

“Yeah, really.” I pressed my lips onto his. “Just let me freshen up a bit and we’ll call it a night. Sounds good?”

“Sounds perfect.”

I pecked him again and walked to the bathroom, feeling his eyes on me as I swayed. After cleaning myself I headed to the sink, catching a glimpse of my figure on the mirror. My face was still flushed, hickies peppered my neck and shoulders and I did have the silliest smile plastered on my face. But why wouldn’t I? Even though part of me urged me to settle down and take this for a one night stand, the other part beamed with happiness because it knew Tyler didn’t do one night stands.  _ Enjoy the moment, theorize later! _

Wrapping up my mental pep talk, I turned the lights off and walked out of the bathroom, stopping to appreciate the vision before me: Tyler, bare naked, laying on his back, one arm behind his head, one knee folded up, scrolling through his phone. This man would be my undoing.

Noticing I was out of the bathroom, he put his phone down on his bedside table and peeled the blanket away, greeting me.

“Care to join me?”

“Why, of course!”

I laid on the bed and curled myself on his chest. He caressed my hair with the arm that was draped around my shoulder and intertwined his fingers with mine over his chest.

“Good night, (y/n).” he whispered.

“Night, Ty.” I yawned.

It had been a while I had slept that quickly, that good.


	3. Chapter 3

_Bzz bzz… bzz bzzz_

“(Y/n)... it’s your phone.” Tyler grumbled.

I tried opening my eyes but was blinded by the sun shining through the windows. Squinting, I reached over Tyler and picked my phone up, seating up against the headboard.

“Fuck. It’s Mark.” I yawned.

“What does he want?” Tyler moaned against my thigh.

“Dunno. Hello? Hey, Mark. Yeah, I was sleeping, it’s Saturday! Yeah, Chica is sleeping too. Yeah, yeah. Mark, I know how to care for a dog.” Tyler’s phone chimed loudly, causing him to almost fall off the bed trying to pick it up. “What? No, that was the TV. Some dumb chicks flick. So, how was your night?” I gave Tyler a relieved smile. “Yeah, I know. I should get paid for that. Call me the Hitch. Huh? What time we’re getting back?” I looked at Tyler. “I dunno, around lunchtime?”

I couldn’t register what Mark said because of how painfully disappointed Tyler looked. He quickly typed into his phone and turned the screen to me. ‘Stay the weekend?’, accompanied by the biggest doe eyes I’ve ever seen.

“What, no, I’m here. You know what, Mark? Why don’t you guys have the house for the weekend? I need a break from your shouting, anyway.” Tyler’s smile beamed brighter than the morning sun. “No, really. It’ll be good for you two and it’ll be good for me. Very good.” Tyler began kissing my neck, making my voice falter. “Yeah, uhum. Hm-hm. Okay. We’ll see you tomorrow night. ‘Kay, bye!”

“Thank you.” Tyler said, blushing a bit, hugging my waist.

“For what?” I caressed his hair.

“For staying. I like having you here.”

“I like being here.” I planted a soft kiss on the top of his head.

“So, is this a dumb chicks flick?” he turned to me, laying his head on my lap.

“What?” I avoided his look by turning to place my phone on the table. “I, uhm… I don’t know…” I trailed off.

“I mean, I’m all for letting things roll.” he played with the seam of the sheets. “We don’t have to talk about it now, but I like the idea of making this a thing.”

“Making what a thing?” I secretly hoped for one answer in particular.

“Us!”

_Yes!_

“Oh.” was all I could muster, my insides turning on themselves, my heart skipping several beats.

“Are you?”

“Yes! Yes, I’d like that. Letting things roll sounds awesome.” I smiled. We stared at each other for a moment, smiling like crushing teens. I bent over and leaned in for a kiss, both of us ignoring our morning breaths.

“Hey, know what else sounds good?” he said as we parted. I answered with a hum. “Breakfast.”

“You really do know how to charm a woman, Scheid.” I pecked the tip of his nose. “Can I shower first?”

“Can I help you with that?” he wiggled his brows.

“Only if you run to my car to grab my bag.” I giggled.

“Will do!” he smiled, getting up and putting last night’s shorts on.

I marveled in the moment for a minute, taking in all that was happening. It all felt so good. Maybe too good. Deciding not to give in to my anxiety, I got up and headed to the bathroom, starting the shower. I put my hair up in a bun, glancing at the mirror and spotting some not-so-faded bite marks around my neck. As soon as I walked into the shower, Tyler knocked on the door.

“Mind if I join you?” his voice echoed in the bathroom. His tone was more serious now.

“Sure. It’s your bathroom, anyway.” I replied.

I had my back turned to the door, but I could hear Tyler walking in, the soft thump of his shorts dropping on the floor and the glass door opening and closing, his feet splashing water as he moved closer to me. Even though the water was warm, I could feel his body heat inching closer.

“God...” I heard him sigh.

“What?” I looked over my shoulder.

“You’re so beautiful…” he growled into my neck, kissing my nape, wrapping his arms tightly around my waist, pressing his body firmly against mine, sending goosebumps down my arms. “I could stare at you forever.”

“I think we have to get your eyes checked…” I hummed, leaning against his shoulder, starting to squirm under his touch.

“I’ve never been so sure of anything in my life, (y/n).” One of his hands cupped my breast as the other snaked towards my heated core. “Let me show you how beautiful you are.”

I gasped as his fingers traced over my clit, gently rubbing it, causing my legs to falter. Tyler firmed his arm around me to keep me from falling, whispering sweet praises in my ear.

“Hmm… Oh, fuck, Ty!” I moaned loudly when he slid two fingers into me, using his palm to keep rubbing me.

His hardening cock nudged my ass, slipping between my cheeks as I ground against his crotch, making him moan profanities on my shoulder. The familiar heat started to bubble in my lower belly, causing me to brace myself on his arm.

“God, oh, fuck, Tyler…” my moans echoes in the shower.

“Cum for me, baby.” he thrust his fingers at just the right angle, making me clench. “Cum for me, princess.”

His growling and praising sent me over the edge, my orgasm hitting me in one big wave, making me moan louder and bend over his arm, gasping for air in pleasure. His fingers slipped out of me and he wrapped his arms back around my waist, holding me in place as I came down from my high, his face planted between my shoulder blades. I could feel him tense up as I wiggled my ass around his cock, making him cum on the low of my back.

We stayed like that for a couple of minutes, hugging onto each other for dear life, gasping for air in orgasmic bliss under the warm water. Recomposing ourselves, we managed to shower and tidy ourselves up, getting dressed and moving to the kitchen to have breakfast.

Spending the weekend with Tyler was the best decision I’d made in a while. We had lots of fun talking and sharing stories, opening ourselves to each other while we watched Chica play at the dog park. At one point during the afternoon we actually stopped by Amy and Kat’s to feed Marzipan and keep her some company. We decided to spend Saturday night in, in front of the TV, watching a movie - a movie we’d never recall watching, for at the first five minutes Tyler had drawn me to his lap for a make out session that quickly turned into a rough, all-over-the-place fuck session.

Sunday morning was rolling in as we gave in to exhaustion. Sleeping until past midday, we ate in bed, talking about our situation.

“It’s not that I don’t want to put it out there…” he said, munching on some toast. “It’s just that I think that, until we figure where this - we are going, we should keep it to ourselves.”

“I completely agree.” I replied. “And that actually should include Mark and Ethan. And the girls. None of them would keep it to themselves.”

“God, Mark wouldn’t let us see the end of it!” he laughed softly.

“No. And Amy would give us doe eyes. All. The. Time.” I rolled my eyes, giggling. We smiled at each other, blushing a bit.

“So…” he looked down, scratching the back of his neck. “I’m up for keep going under the covers if you are…”

“I’m all for under the cover stuff with you.” I gave him a smirk and wiggled my brows.

“What do you-OH GOD, FUCK, (Y/N)!” he was cut mid phrase as I dove under the blankets and buried my face in his crotch, making him jolt on the bed and almost drop the tray on the floor. He quickly hardened in my mouth, springing up as I released him, only to lick his whole length from the base to the head, engulfing it again.

In no time he became a moaning mess, praising me and tugging my hair under the blanket. I bobbed my head faster, getting more and more aroused by his moans. My hands wrapped around what couldn’t fit in my mouth, pumping his cock in sync. Soon enough I felt him starting to pulse in my hand as his breathing became faster and shorter.

“Baby, you’re gonna make me… fuck, you’re so good at this!” he gasped in between moans. “I’m gonna cum, baby!”

I ignored his attempts to pull me off of his cock, sucking him faster and harder. With a final moan, he came in my mouth, his load shooting into the back of my throat. I waited until he had finished to swallow, raising from under the blanket, cleaning the sides of my mouth as I gave him the lewdest look ever.

“Fuck, you’re gonna kill me…” he huffed, breathing heavily.

“Well, if you’re complaining, I can stop…” I faked a pout, leaning against his thigh, twirling my fingers on my hair.

“Don’t. Ever.” he pulled me to his chest, kissing me deeply.


	4. Chapter 4

Time went by quick, and before I knew it it was past 8 in the evening. I had gathered my belongings and was searching for Chica’s leash in Tyler’s living room.

“Ty! Where is it?” I asked, searching between the couch pillows.

“Is this what you’re looking for?” he said from behind me.

I turned around and met his bare chest, Chica’s leash hanging above his head, just out of my reach. 

“Yes. Thanks.” I smiled, reaching out, waiting for him to hand it to me.

“If you don’t get it you don’t have to go.” he said, looking at me with doe eyes.

“Oh, Tyler, c’mon. Don’t do this.” I tried snatching the leash from his hands, but he held it higher.

“Do you  _ really _ have to go?” he secured me close to him by my waist, leaning over to rest his forehead on mine.

“Ty, I have to go back home. I have to take Chica back to Mark.” I held his face in my hands, ghosting my lips over his. “Besides, we see each other practically everyday.”

“Yeah, but I can’t hold you like this at the office…” he held me tighter, lowering the arm that was holding the leash. “And I can’t kiss you…” he pecked my lips. “How am I gonna survive spending the whole day with you without kissing you?”

“You survived this far…” I remarked, running my hands over his shoulders.

“But I didn’t know any better. I had no idea your lips were this addictive.” he teased my lips again. “You got me addicted to you, (y/n)...”

I closed the gap between our lips, kissing Tyler deeply and passionately. He held me close to him, caressing my back while I used his shoulders for support as I stood on my toes to reach him. 

“Ty… I really have to go.” I whispered when we parted.

“I know.” he whispered back.

We stared at each other for a moment, still not leaving our embrace.

“Okay, go before I’m not able to let you.” he released me from his grip, handing me Chica’s leash.

I grabbed my bags and called Chica, attaching the lead to her collar and headed to the door. Tyler followed me, scratching the back of his neck, blushing a bit. I opened the door and stopped at the doorstep, turning to him.

“Okay, so… I’ll see you tomorrow.” it came out almost as a question.

“Yeah, I guess…” he half smiled.

“Okay, then. Bye.”

We danced awkwardly, trying to decide if we’d kiss each other on the lips or on the cheeks. Tyler saved us from a cringey goodbye, holding my face still and connecting his lips to mine in a quick peck.

“Drive safe. Let me know when you get there.” he said as I made my way to my car.

“Will do!” I waved at him.

He waited until I had put Chica in the car and got in, starting the engine and drove away to go back inside. I drove with a goofy smile on my face, feeling giddy and happier than I had been in a while. Before I knew it I had pulled into the driveway, Chica’s impatient whine waking me from my daydream.

I shook my head and tried to hide my grin, thinking about my schedule for the week in an attempt to drive Tyler away from my mind. As hard as I tried, nothing could replace his scent and his smile in my thought.

Chica hopped off and quickly made her way to the door, barking at the door. 

“Chica-beeka!” Mark almost instantly appeared, kneeling down to hug his pup. “Ooh, I missed you so much, Pika-beeka!”

“Well, hello to you too, best-friend-with-whom-I-share-a-roof.” I chanted from the doorway as he ran inside with the retriever.

“Oh, stop the drama!” He laughed, making his way back to me and hugging me. “Hi, roomie. I missed you too. Not as much. Maybe. Just a bit.”

“Yeah, right. I'm replaceable, I get it.” I tried pushing his arms away from me. “You’d trade me for another retriever without thinking twice.”

“Yeah, I would. I’d trade everyone. Amy included.” He laughed, letting go of me. “Speaking of which, thanks.”

“For what?” 

“For the weekend. It was one of those things I didn't know I needed.” He opened a bashful smile, scratching the back of his neck. “I’m not saying anything with that, just that… it was good to do absolutely nothing for a whole weekend.”

“Oh, don’t worry, Mark. I get you. I really do. Besides, that’s what friends are for.” I smiled back at him.

“So, what did you do this weekend?” He asked, plopping himself on the couch.

“Oh, the same you did… nothing.” I could feel my cheeks burn red and that goofy smile force its way back onto my face. “Uhm, you know… lounged, I guess.” I turned my back to him, picking my bags up from the floor.

“Sounds nice…” he sighed, patting the couch, inviting Chica to seat with him. “You hungry? We have leftover roast chicken and salad Amy and I made.”

“How much of your hand is in it?” I twisted my nose at him.

“Ha, ha, funny face. It tastes awesome. Amy cooked most of it. The salad was all me, though.”

“Guess I’ll die, then.” 

“Meme queen.” he threw a pillow at me, giggling.

“No, but it sounds great. I’ll just take a quick shower.” I threw it back to him.

“‘Kay, I’ll heat it up.”

I nodded at him and headed up to my bedroom. As I walked in and closed the door behind me, I picked my phone from my pocket and started typing while taking my toiletry bag and heading to the bathroom.

**Me** \-  _ Hey! Got home safe and sound!  _

Before I could place my phone down on the counter, it buzzed.

**One-Word** \-  _ Hey, sweetie! Glad you’re safe :) _

His pet name and affection had me beaming again, smiling at my reflection in the mirror. I turned to start the shower, holding the phone close against my chest as if it were him.

**One-Word** \-  _ wyd? _

**Me** \-  _ Hopping into the shower before dinner… _

**One-Word** \-  _ ok. Text me before bed? _

**Me** \-  _ Will do! _

I placed my phone down and walked into the shower, letting the warm water run down my head and hair. Texting before bed sounded like such a cheesy, teen thing to do, still, it made my heart skip a bit. Tyler managed to be so sweet and caring, still he was extremely seductive and enticing. It had been only a weekend, but I felt… addicted.

“ _ I had no idea your lips were this addictive.” he teased my lips again. “You got me addicted to you, (y/n)...” _

His words echoed in my ears, sending chills down my spine and arms and up my neck. Addicted. He got me addicted to him. 

A sudden rumble from my stomach woke me from my daydream. I finished rinsing my body and closed the tap, stepping outside and wrapping myself in a towel. It was still September, but a chilly draft was running through the house, prompting me to throw on my flannel pajama. After getting dressed, I grabbed my phone and headed back downstairs, checking on new messages.

**Peebles** \-  _ hey! Thanks for taking care of Marzi! And thanks for the getaway, we owe you one! _

**Me** \-  _ don't mention it, Peebs! Guess we all needed the time off. Specially from our monster child ;) _

**Peebles** \-  _ hell yeah. It was awesome to spend a weekend with Mark without him telling me how much he wants to talk about it but can't haha _

**Me -** _ i promise it’ll be worth it. Or so we hope. _

**Peebles** \-  _ i’m sure it will. When you guys put your guts into something, it is bound to be great :) _

**Me** \-  _ tks, peebs! U rock! _

**Peebles** - _ no worries! And hey, you didn’t need to worry about putting everything away! It's almost as if you weren't here hahaha _

Oops. 

**Me -** _ hahaha yeah, i mean, my mom always taught me to return something in better condition than when i borrowed it :)) _

Is it possible to sound bullshitty through a text message? I probably mastered it…

**Peebles** \-  _ no, but really, tks! I’ll dive into some work before bed. Ttyl! _

**Me** \-  _ kay! Toodles! _

“Hey, right on time!” Mark greeted me, placing a tray of chicken on the table.

“I smelled it from the bathroom. It better be good, I’m starving!” I sat down at the table.

“So, we’ got quite a week ahead of us.” He sat down in front of me.

“Why?”

“The sponsor meetings.” 

“Oh, yeah.”

The weekend had been so exciting that I had forgotten about why Mark and I were so overwhelmed to begin with. We were on the hunt for a couple of sponsors to back us on this homeric endeavor of ours, and since the drafting phase was done we had had a couple of answers, inviting us to meetings and whatnot. 

“What time do we leave?” I asked, serving myself some chicken and salad.

“We gotta be downtown at 8, so we should leave by 7 to face the morning traffic.” 

“God bless LA.” I scoffed.

“Hey, when are you uploading our Mortal Kombat episode? Ethan just sent my file for upload.”

“Oh, shit, I forgot about that! I’m kinda behind on editing…”

“I thought that’s what you were going to do during weekend.” He shot me a suspicious look.

“Yeah, I kinda zoned out the whole weekend.” I quickly replied. It wasn't a complete lie, though. 

“Tyler would do you good, y’know…” 

I breathed in and choked on my salad. 

“What?” I coughed hard, trying not to spit the lettuce out, gasping for air.

“Geez, fuck, you okay?” he ran to my aid, getting up to pat my back firmly.

“Yeah, the lettuce went down the wrong way.” I took a sip of my water, wiping the tears off my eyes. “What did you say?” _ What did he mean? _

“I said that Tyler would be more than glad to help you.” he sat back down. “I have Kat and Ethan helping me edit, and if it wasn’t for them, I would never be able to nurture our monster child and keep up with the schedule and quality of the videos.”

_ Oh. There I go, assuming stuff. That’s what happens when you have to keep secrets from your friends.  _

“But you do two videos a day, I only do one. I always managed.”

“Still, we’re diving head first into something very big. It’s a lot of work and a lot of pressure for both of us. There’s no shame in needing help, (y/n).” he leaned back, looking seriously at me. “Tyler doesn’t have that much on his plate and his editing skills are getting better by the day. And he’s a quick learner, you’d only have to sit with him for a couple of hours to show how you usually edit. Though I don’t think it is a mystery to him.” he trailed off, going back to eating.

“What do you mean?” I raised a brow over my glass of water, feeling my cheeks burn.

“Before you moved in he binge watched your channel, and I’m pretty sure he watches you more than he does me or Ethan.” he said, casually.

“Really?” I couldn’t help but smile.  _ How sweet! _

“Yeah, I’m pretty sure. Anyway, think about it, okay? I don’t want you to get too stressed and overloaded.”

“Don’t worry, I won’t.” I smiled at him.

We trailed off talking about our meeting schedules for the week and how we’d present our project. When we finished dinner, we put the leftovers away and the dishes in the dishwasher and headed upstairs, saying our good nights in the hallway. 

After brushing my teeth, I laid on my bed with my phone in my hands, trying to decide what I should text Tyler. I really wanted to talk to him, but what about? Work? The weekend we had? Food? Flirting over text really isn’t my specialty.  _ How do people do this? _

**Me** \-  _ Hey, Mark just told me something interesting about you that I didn’t know… _

**One-Word** \-  _ Oh god… _

**Me** \-  _ He told me that before I moved in you made sure you had watched every single video I ever made… _

**One-Word** \-  _ Oh, yeah… that is true. _

**Me** \-  _ Really? You wanted to make sure I wasn’t a total loon?  _

I was trying to play it cool, but I had my expectations high.

**One-Word** \-  _ Something like that… ;)  _

**Me** \-  _ Then you realized how wrong you were hahaha _

**One-Word** \-  _ haha yeah… I mean, I knew that from the times we met before you moved in _

**Me** \-  _ did you reach any conclusions about yours truly after diving into my mess of a channel? _

**One-Word** \-  _ you could say that… _

**Me** \-  _ care to share? _

**One-Word** \-  _ well, remember what I told you this weekend? _ .

**Me** \-  _ well, you told me lots of things over the weekend, he-man... _

**One-Word** - _ i told you that you always exceed my expectations _

Oh, yeah, he did. While he kissed my jaw. Right before pounding me into the mattress. The first time, that is.

**One-Word** \-  _ and that i’m addicted to you. I really am. _

**Me** \-  _ you got me hooked to you too, Scheid… _

I looked away from my phone, bashful, feeling my cheeks blush yet again. This man moved me like no one ever did.

**One-Word** \-  _ i know it’s only been a couple of hours since you left, but i can’t wait to see you tomorrow :) _

**Me -** _ me too, but I don’t know if I’m going to the office tomorrow :( _

**One-Word** \-  _ oh. Why? _

**Me** \-  _ Mark and I have a meeting downtown early in the morning and another one in the middle of the afternoon, so we’ll stay there the whole day. _

**One-Word** \-  _ oh, okay then… so maybe you should get some sleep. We’ll talk tomorrow :) _

**Me** \-  _ yeah, that would be the smart thing to do… _

**One-Word** \-  _ then do it. Sleep well, baby ;) _

**Me** \-  _ you too, sweetums. _

I plugged my phone in the charger and turned around in the bed, getting comfortable under my blanket. I tried erasing the silly smile that seemed to be permanently stamped onto my face, without any success. That night, I slept soundly, dreaming of Tyler’s arms around me.


	5. Chapter 5

The next couple of weeks were utter and complete chaos. Our project had been presented from one sponsor to another and Mark and I were called to dozens of meetings around LA. We were extremely focused on the drafts and bills that surrounded it, having our dinner table completely covered in paper and spreadsheets, and the only moment we weren’t talking about it was when we were recording our videos or when we were at the office, which hadn’t been that recurring. 

I was severely running behind on my recording schedule, spending nights awake trying to edit instead of sleeping. Mark had urged me again to delegate something to Tyler, and he himself had mentioned it during one of our late night conversations, but I had dismissed it. However, it was starting to take its toll on me. I wasn’t happy with the content I was producing, and my viewers were either calling me out on it or starting to worry about me.

One evening at the office I was trying to focus on editing next day’s video being awake for over 48 hours, fueled only by energy drinks. But no amount of taurine was enough to sustain me at that point, so I started dozing off over my keyboard.

“(Y/n)?” a soft voice called.

“No sugar, thanks.”

“What?”

I opened my eyes to meet Ethan’s green ones as he crouched by my chair, giggling.

“What?” I replied, realizing I’d been sleeping. “Hey.”

“Hey, hi, how you doin’?” he smiled at me.

“I’m good, I’m… good…” I yawned.

“You’re a terrible liar, (y/n).” he got up. “Can I help you with your editing?”

“No, no, I’m good, really.” I straightened myself on my chair, pulling myself closer to my desk. “I’m almost done.”

“You didn’t even import your face cam file yet!” he pointed out.

I looked at my screen. He was right. My editing software was loading up when I dozed off.

“Okay, that’s it.” Mark got up from his desk and walked towards me, pinching the bridge of his nose. He wasn’t happy. “(Y/n), you can’t keep going like this. You need help. Let us help you!”

“Mark, I’m okay, really. I just need to catch up.”

“When was the last time you laid in your bed?” his tone was hard.

“What day is today?”

“Thursday.”

“Then that’d be… Monday.” I rubbed my face.

“You’ve been up since Tuesday?” Amy asked from behind her screen. I nodded.

“Wait, Tuesday was the day we drove to San Diego and back.” Mark frowned at me.

“Yeah.”

“We left at 4 am. You’ve been up since 3 am last Tuesday?” his pitch got higher.

“Yep.”

“(Y/n), this is not what you moved in for!”

“Mark, it’s okay, I…”

“No, it’s not okay!” he was definitely pissed at me. Everyone stopped what they were doing to stare between Mark and I. “(Y/n), this is a matter of self care! I’m not letting you do this anymore. Either you let Tyler help you edit to take your load off, or I’m putting the project off until you rest.”

Mark wasn’t joking. His voice boomed in the room, reverberating inside my head. I wanted to talk back, stand my point, but I couldn’t. And that made me realize how tired I was. I leaned back on my chair and sighed.

“(Y/n), please, let me help you.” Tyler spoke. His voice was firm, but carried a lot of care in it.

“Okay, since you guys insist…” I huffed, trying to sound playful. “C’mon, Apolo, lemme show you how it’s done.” I motioned to a spot by my side.

“Thank you. But do you really have to do it now?” Mark sighed .

“Yeah. I don’t have a video for tomorrow.”

“Okay. But promise me you’ll take the day off tomorrow. Sleep in, record something light and rest.” he looked deep into my eyes.

“Will do, boss.” 

“So, on that note, I think I’ll go back home and take Chica out.” he went back to his desk to gather his stuff.

“Yeah, we’re heading out too.” Kat said, putting her headphones down.

“Hey, can I get a ride?” Ethan asked her.

“Sure thing, blue boy.” she smiled at him.

Tyler dragged his chair and sat by my side as the rest of the team packed up and left.

“Hey, Tyler,” Mark called from the door. “Do me a favor, and don’t let her drive, okay?”

“I’ll drop her off when we finish, Mark.” he waved.

Tired as I was, my stomach still managed to turn on itself, butterflies flying around. After almost three weeks of our secret weekend, we were finally alone.

“I drove just fine today, I can…” I started, but Tyler gave me a hard look, making me accept the fact that I wasn’t going to win. “Okay.”

“(Y/n), why didn’t you tell me you weren’t sleeping?” his hard look softened.

“I… how was I supposed to do that?” I leaned my head on my desk, looking at him through my unruly hair. “Hey, how’s it going, I haven’t slept in over 48 hours, what do you think we should get for lunch?” I mimicked.

“Well, I don’t know!” he shook his head. “Why didn’t you take my help when I offered?”

“I didn’t want to be a burden.” I sighed.

“Oh, please… (Y/n)...” he huffed. “If not because we’re friends, you should let me do it because I’m literally being paid for that!”

“Mark pays you, not me.” I remarked.

“Why are you so fucking stubborn?” he laughed.

I half smiled from behind my hair, rubbing my tired eyes. Tyler’s hand brushed against my face, pushing the stray strands behind my ear. I slowly opened my eyes, only to meet him staring lovingly at me, a sheepish smile on his lips.

“Hey.” his voice was low and rumbly.

“Hi.” I whispered back.

His hand trailed from my ear to the back of my head, caressing me gently, his eyes never leaving mine.

“I missed you.”

“But I didn’t go anywhere.” I raised my head again, his hand sliding to the back of my neck.

“You were here, but you weren’t with me.” he leaned in, holding my neck firmly. “I missed being  _ with _ you. I missed being able to touch you.” his nose touched mine.

“I missed you too, Ty…” I started melting under his touch, my heart skipping beats, anticipating his lips on mine.

“Come here…” he breathed, tugging on my arm towards him.

“Ty, no, we have to… we have to finish the video.” I whined, though I wasn’t strong enough to stop him from lifting me off the chair with him.

He held my face with both his hands and kissed me, stopping me from whining any more. I latched my fingers onto the loops of his jeans, unconsciously pulling him closer to me. He weaved his fingers through my hair, carefully brushing down to the nape of my neck, lightly scraping his nail on my skin, sending shivers down my spine. I moved my hands under his shirt, tracing my nails up his sides to his back, making him suck in a breath, parting from our kiss.

“Do you trust me, (y/n)?” he ghosted his lips over mine.

“More than you know.” I stated.

“Then relax. Let me take over. I promise I won’t disappoint you.” his tone was firm and he looked deep into my eyes. I knew he meant it, so I let him.

He took my hand and led me to the couch, sitting down and pulling me to sit with him. Instinctively I knelt on the seat and straddled him, crossing my arms behind his neck as he held me by the hips. His lips trailed nips and kisses along my neck, making me lightly grind over him. A particularly hard bite to my sweet spot made me jump and moan loudly.

“God, I’ve missed those sounds…” he breathed against my ear, making me blush.

“No one’s ever made me melt and yelp this quickly…” I whispered back, scratching his shoulder over his shirt.

“I wanna make you do so much more than that, baby girl…” he pushed me onto his groin, making me feel his growing bulge over both of our jeans. His pet name made me shiver, wiggling on his lap. “You like it when I call you baby girl, huh?” He smiled mischievously. I could only nod and  smile, biting hard on my bottom lip.

“You make me feel so special…” I looked deep into his eye, still wiggling my hips on his pressing hard on.

“That’s because you are. You deserve to be treated like the princess you are.” His voice was filled with desire. “I wanna spoil you and make you feel good.” His hands snaked under my  shirt, tugging at the sides of my bra and his nails running down my back.

A breathy moan left my mouth just before Tyler reattached his lips to mine in a hungry, passionate kiss. I tugged on his shirt and pulled it over his head, only briefly breaking the kiss, running my nail over his chest as he tugged on to mine. When both of our tops were on the floor, he swiftly raised us from the couch and turned us around, placing me on the seat and kneeling in front of me. The buttons on my jeans quickly came undone, and in a matter of seconds they were on the floor with my underwear.

Before I could say anything, Tyler threw my legs over his shoulders and buried his face in between my legs, making me yelp in surprise and throw my head back against the pillows. His tongue lapping my clit got me worked up in no time, making my moans grow unabashedly louder by the moment. When a particularly loud moan echoed through the office, the thought of one of the guys suddenly barging in crossed my mind, but the idea of getting caught being ravished by Tyler only made it hotter. He took his sweet time eating me out, running his tongue up and down my pussy, fondling my boobs every once in a while.

“Oh my god, Ty…” I moaned, breathless.

“You like that, don’t you, baby girl?” he growled, standing up to kiss me, fumbling with his pants. “Turn around for me, bend over…”

I quickly did as he said, turning by back to him and bending over the back of the couch, pushing my ass out as much as I could. I heard the dry thump of his pants dropping and all of a sudden his breath was on my neck, ragged and fast.

“God, you’re so fucking perfect, (y/n)...” one of his hands held my hips steady while the other guided the tip of the cock to my dripping folds. 

Before I could muster an answer, he pushed himself into me, making my mouth fall agape and the air escape my lungs. Once he was fully inside of me, he hugged my torso, breathing rapidly onto my shoulder.

“Fuck, you’re so tight…” he moaned.

“Oh, fuck… you feel me up so good…” I breathlessly replied, my eyes shut tight.

“Tell me when -  _ oh fuck! _ ” I cut him by starting to move on him, my walls purposely clenching around him as I wiggled my ass against his crotch.

Tyler’s hands flew from my torso to the edge of the couch, holding tightly enough to turn his knuckles white. He began to thrust mercilessly, prompting me to hold on to the furniture not to be sent over it. His ruthless pounding and primal grunting only added to the heat of the moment, making me smile through my moans in orgasmic bliss.

“God, I’m not - _ ugh _ , I’m not gonna last long, you feel so good…” he bit my shoulder.

“Just keep going...  _ oh fuck _ , don’t stop!” I cried, pushing back to meet his thrusts.

One of his hands made its way around my thigh and over my clit, carefully teasing it while he sang praises in my ear. The heat quickly gathered in my lower belly, raising the octaves of my moans.

“Oh,  _ oh! _ Tyler, fuck, fuck!”

“Cum for me, baby, cum with me!” he urged me.

With one final thrust and one final moan, my walls clenched around his throbbing cock, my legs shaking and giving out with the force of my orgasm. His member pulsing inside of me had me overstimulated, causing my arms to cave in and my upper body to hang from the back of the couch. Tyler’s strong arms pulled me back to his chest, laying us on the couch as we gasped for air.

“I’ve got you, baby girl… I’ve got you…” he whispered in my ear, running his fingers through my hair and kissing my temples.

He pulled the comforter over us and held me tightly against him, caressing and praising me. The fast beat of his heart and the raising and falling of his chest worked as a lullaby, the weight of the 50 sleepless hours finally taking its toll on me, putting me to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

An increasing warmth over my leg lifted me from my dreams. The warmth started to become uncomfortable, and was actually bothersome. I tried opening my eyes, but was blinded by a very bright, intense light. Rubbing my face with the palms of my hands, I wormed my way back under the blanket, hiding my head under the pillows.

_ Wait. Pillows? _

I opened my eyes under the pillow and inhaled sharply, recognizing the scent on the covers as my own laundry detergent. Sitting up, I had to squint to take my surroundings in, realizing I was in my own bedroom.

_ How the heck did I get here? _

As far as I could remember, I had slept on Tyler’s bare chest, after some rowdy, passionate sex in the office. Or had I dreamt it?

I fumbled around for my phone, finding it neatly placed on my nightstand, plugged in and fully charged. I unplugged it and sat back against the headboard, unlocking the home screen and almost having a heart attack.

_ 15:23. _

“HOLY JESUS FUCK!” I blared.

I had always been pretty organized when it came to my uploading schedule. The only times I hadn’t been able to have my video up at midday sharp was when I was sick or the internet had issues. Not only it wasn’t uploaded, but the video wasn’t even edited.

I looked vaguely into the ceiling, feeling defeated. I could still edit it and have it up by early evening. At least I had honored one of Mark’s requests.

I opened the Twitter app to write an apology to my followers. Surely there’d be a couple hundred mentions asking me where the video was. I tapped on the notifications and started scrolling.

_ Todays vid was so funny! Way to go, (@y/T) _

_ Good to see ur back on ur editing track! _

_ PUBG is one of my favorite series! I love u, (@y/T) _

If I wasn’t confused before, I sure as hell was now. What were they talking about? I quickly tapped on the YouTube app and checked my channel. To my surprise, the day’s upload was there, at 12pm sharp. I clicked on the video to watch it.

Like many comments were saying, the editing was back to my usual quality, seamlessly cut and tuned, funny transitions and stupid edits scattered all around. The problem was, I had absolutely no recollection of doing it. I tried retracing my steps: Mark made me accept Tyler’s help, Tyler sat by me, everyone left, he took me to the couch, he fucked me into oblivion and… blank. I had absolutely no memories after passing out on his chest. How was the video edited? How did I get to my bed? Why was I wearing yesterday’s shirt and panties, but not my jeans and bra? 

I decided to check my messages, maybe there’d be something there. Surely enough, I had a couple dozen.

**Mark Frickbah** \-  _ Hey, I’m really happy you decided to listen to us and take Tyler’s help and sleeping in. I bought waffles for you. I’ll drive your car back later, k? _

**Peevils** \-  _ Girl, that was some solid work you did with Tyler! The editing was awesome! U should totally have him as your editor for realsies… just a thought ;p _

**One-Word** \-  _ Hey, you are pretty tuckered out right now, so I might as well leave this for the record… I edited your PUBG video for you, and since you had everything logged on on your computer, I took the liberty of scheduling the upload. You were so tired that you didn’t feel me dress you up again or carry you from the office to the car or into the house… Mark helped me put you in your bed. And I know how uncomfortable it is to sleep in jeans, so I waited until he was out of the room to take them off… hope you don’t mind. Oh, and I couldn't figure how to get your bra back on so I ended up putting it in my backpack. I’ll give it back to you next time we meet. Hope you got some rest, sweetheart! _

By the end of Tyler’s text, I was blushing furiously and had a wide smile stamped on my face. I looked around and saw that my jeans were carefully placed over my armchair, my laptop backpack was neatly placed by my desk. The thought of the trouble he went through warmed me deeply. It mustn't have been easy dressing me up again while I was in deep sleep, packing both of our backpacks, closing up the office, carrying everything, including me, to the car, then dropping me off at home, literally tucking me in… Not only that, but he edited my video better than I would've, cropping my hour-and-a-half long raw material into an actually entertaining episode.

I hugged my phone and leaned back on the headboard, biting my bottom lip in an effort not to break down and cry. I always knew Tyler was caring, but this… this was different. It felt more than just a friend looking out for the other.  _ I _ felt more than just friends…

My phone buzzing on my chest startled me. I sniffed my happy tears back in, pulling the phone up.

**Mark Frickbah** \-  _ hey, sleeping beauty, call me when you’re up. _

I tapped on his name and dialed his number.

_ “Fuck, that was quick!” _

“I’m extra efficient.” I scoffed.

_ “Feeling brand new?” _

“Yeah, I feel good. Don't think I need to sleep for another week.”

_ “Don't. Even.”  _ He huffed.  _ “Hey, I just got a call from… you know, that call we were waiting for.” _

“What?” 

_ “Fuck… you know, that special call we wanted.” _

“Wait… are you in the office with everyone and can't spell it out?”

_ “Yeah.” _

“Okay. I think I know what call it is. The one from the big guy?”

_ “That one, yeah. They called us in for a meeting tomorrow, around lunch time.” _

“Aren’t we filming with Wade and Bob tomorrow?”

_ “Yeah, we are. But I think we can pull it off. We run to the meeting and run back here to film. You cool with it?” _

“Yeah, sure, I mean… we can't pass this one out, right?”

_ “No, ma’am. I'm heading out to pick Wade and Bob up. I’m taking your car, ‘kay? We’ll have pizza at Tyler’s tonight, since they are staying there. Amy can pick you up later and then we'll drive back together.” _

“Okie dokie, Markimoo. Sounds great to me. Later.”

_ “Later, punk.” _

I hung up and rolled on my side, hugging my pillows, thinking of what I should do first. Shower? Eat? Record something? In a spur of the moment decision, I took my phone again and dialed another number, giggling to myself as it rang.

_ “Hey-” _

“Don't say my name!” I rushed.

_ “Oh, why?”  _ He sounded confused.

“I know you're in the office with everyone…” 

_ “Oh. What about it?” _ His voice lowered a few octaves, almost whispering into the phone.

“I just wanted to thank you. You know, for last night…”

_ “Yeah? What part of last night?” _ I could definitely hear the smirk on his face.

“All of it.” I bit my lip again. “Seriously, I needed that. Everything. The help with the editing, the caring, the, uhm…numbing, senseless fuck.”

He chuckled deeply, his grumbly tone raising hairs on the back of my neck.

_ “Was it really numbing and senseless?” _

“Heck, yeah. I slept over 15 hours after that. You literally fucked me senseless.” I laughed.

_ “Well, good to know I can be of assistance. We should do it again. Soon.” _

“And we will. I’ll see you tonight.”

_ “‘Kay. See you.” _

Good god, this man would be the death of me.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick note:  
> I know that Kat and Ethan no longer work for Mark and there may be other "divergences" with, you know, real life... but I started this story a good while ago, so... bear with me :)   
> Also, I'm running out of pre-written chapters, and I'll have to start writing again pretty soon. Which means I'll most like start mixing up past and present stuff, like... i have no idea, we'll see what the future brings ;D
> 
> Hope you guys are enjoying it!

I sat on the foot of my bed, Chica laying by me. I stroked her fur with one hand while I browsed through my phone with the other. I had managed to film and edit a quick episode of a silly flash game, and the upload was already scheduled for tomorrow. I had just taken a shower and was now wrapped in my towel, waiting for Amy to text me saying that she was on her way to pick me up.

A notification popped up, but it wasn't her.

**One-Word** \-  _ do you have any idea how hard it’ll be? _

Huh?

**Me** \-  _ what, exactly? _

**One-Word** \-  _ having you here again and not kiss u like I want to. _

Oh. 

**Me** \-  _ well, we’ll just have to see how resilient you actually are ;) _

**One-Word** \-  _ you’ll be the death of me, (y/n) (y/ln)... _

_ Bzz bzz _

**Peevils** \-  _ On my way! _

I let Amy know that I’d be ready in five minutes and walked into my closet to put some clothes on. I got dressed, picked my purse up and headed to the door, patting Chica goodbye on the way.

As I stepped outside, Amy was just parking. She waved at me and I made my way to her car. Kat was sitting on the backseat.

“Hey, star eyes! D’you get some rest?” Amy greeted me.

“Hey, babes! Yeah, I probably slept more than I did the whole of this past month.” I giggled. “So, how d’you guys survive without me in the office today?”

“It was quiet, that’s for sure…” Kat said.

“Oh, but we got some juicy gossip for you.” Amy bounced on her seat when we stopped at a traffic light.

“What, what?” I looked at her, curious.

“So, I know this might sound kinda peeping tom-ish of me, but he was acting so differently I  _ had _ to eavesdrop a bit…” she started, giddy and giggly.

“Who? What?” I was getting hyped up from her excitement.

“So our friend Tyler got a call today…” 

I almost choked.

“Oh?” Was all I could say without giving anything away.

“And we think he has a special someone on the side that he’s not telling us about.” She tapped the steering wheel excitedly.

“How… how do you know?” Maybe it hadn’t been  _ my _ call…

“Well, he was talking to us normally, we were planning tomorrow’s recording, then his phone rang. He picked it up all happy and smiley, but his voice instantly dropped to a whisper and he had that smug grin of his plastered on his face.” she reported.

“And I swear I saw him blush.” Kat added.

_ I made Stone Face Tyler blush? _

“R-really?” I coughed, trying to hide my own blush. “But… that’s it? Maybe… maybe it was his mom or… something…”

“Would he say, and I quote,  _ ‘Was it really numbing and senseless?’ _ with the smuggest grin we’ve ever seen on a man’s face?” she raised her brows at me.

_ Gotta play it cool, (y/n)! _

“Gee wee, I wonder if we know this person…”  _ nice. Bring it home. _

“Well, whoever it is, they have our own Apolo all out of sorts…” Kat commented, laying back on her seat.

“Yeah? Why?” I turned to her.

“He spent the rest of the day completely flustered, and that grin never left his face.” she replied, casually.

“I just hope it’s someone good. He deserves to be happy…” Amy shrugged.

“Definitely. He’s a good guy.” I smiled, finger combing my hair.

We changed the subject to many others over the short drive to Tyler’s place. When we arrived, Amy parked her car behind my own. We got off and walked to the door. From outside we could hear the uproarious laughter of the guys. We smiled to each other, sure that we’d have a pretty good time.

Amy knocked and Ethan quickly opened it for us. The boys greeted us loudly, throwing their arms in the air. 

“Finaaally, someone to put seeense into the booooyssss!” Bob waved at us.

“Hey! No one’s putting anything  _ into _ me!” Mark screamed, his voice all over the place from laughing.

“I don’t think there’s any space left, Mark, with your head so far up your own ass and all...” I shoved him playfully.

“Ha ha  _ ha _ … Well, at least I have something other than my nose up my ass, miss  _ i don’t need nobody’s help! _ ” he shoved me back, pulling me for a hug after. “Back on track?”

“Never. I’m a living, breathing train wreck.” I smiled.

“No, you’re not… Tyler managed to get you back on track last night.” Ethan hugged my shoulders.

“He, uhm, what?” My eyes almost jumped out.

“He did a pretty good job with your editing. I honestly wasn’t able to tell the difference.” he smiled at me.

“Well, to be honest, it wasn’t  _ that _ hard to edit…” Tyler emerged from behind me. “Hey.” he casually kissed my cheek. 

“Oh, hey, hi.” I tried sounding casual, but most likely didn’t succeed. His scent flooded my nostrils and I had flashbacks from our previous night.  _ Cool it! _

Tyler proceeded to greet Amy and Kat, the same way he greeted me. As if on queue, the doorbell rang, announcing the arrival of the pizza. We fought over who’d pay more, and somewhat reached a consensus. We brought it into the living room and sat around the coffee table, sharing pizzas and beers. We talked about life in general, on and off YouTube, and as per usual, ended up on cringy stupid videos on the TV. 

“Hey, what about the best moments of the show? Do we have them?” Wade asked.

“Hm, yeah, I have them in a flash drive.” Tyler said, wiping his mouth with a paper towel. “Eth, it’s in my backpack behind you.

Ethan turned around on the ottoman he was sitting and fumbled around in Tyler’s backpack.

“Well, I found the flash drive, but this ain’t the most interesting thing I found here…” he mumbled.

“What?” Mark lunged over Ethan. “Tyler why do you…” he choked.

Tyler sat upright in his seat on the couch. From my spot in the armchair diagonally across him, I could see the tips of his ears turning ruby red. It wasn’t… Could it be?

“Why do you have a BRA in you backpack?” Mark erupted in laughter, pulling the bra above his head.

_ Oh, shit. _

Everyone turned around and stared at Tyler.

“Ooh, la la, Tyler!” Wade hand fanned himself, a sly smirk growing.

“What? Tyler? Our sweet smol bean, Tyler?” Bob laughed. Tyler lowered his head.

“I knew it! I knew I heard something different on that call today!” Amy squealed.

“What? What call?” he looked at her, visibly flustered, but starting to grin.

“You got a call today… now we know it’s a mystery girl who you had  _ numbing and senseless _ …” she wiggled her brows at him.

“What? When did  _ that _ happen? When did…  _ this _ happen?” Mark waved the bra over Tyler’s head.

“Wait, I’m gone for a day and the world turns upside down?” I masked my mortified expression with a surprised one. “What’s the story, One-Word?”

Tyler quickly stood up and took the underwear from Mark’s hand. 

“There is no story.” he said, visibly trying to think fast.

“Oh. Was it a one time thing?” I raised my brow at him.

“No, no, no. I mean, I hope not.” he shot a smirk at me. “It’s… complicated.”

“Why is it complicated?” Amy asked.

“Because… we, uhm… we haven’t actually talked about it… us.” he shrugged, shoving the bra back into his backpack.

“Well, are you going to?” Ethan looked up at him. Tyler shrugged. “Do you  _ want _ to?” he asked again, getting a bashful nod as an answer.

“Tell us about her!” Amy jumped on her seat. “Please, anything, we’re dying to know!”

“She’s, uhm… she’s wonderful. I’m sure you guys will… like her just as much as I do.” He looked down again. “She’s smart, funny, beautiful… And her laugh, man…” he trailed off with a wide smile on his face.

I hugged my knees trying to hide my blushing and watering eyes.

“Tyler, man…” Mark put his hand on his friend’s shoulder. “Are you… are you in love?”

I felt air being pushed out of my lungs.

“I, uhm…” he looked from Mark to me. “Yeah, I think I am, Mark.” 

 


	8. Chapter 8

The room seemed to turn upside down. 

_ He’s in love? With me? _

The “aaaww”s all over the living room knocked me off my trance. I fought back the tears and managed to smile, joining the chorus.

“Anyway, enough about that. I’ll tell you guys officially once, and if, we decide to make it official.” He shrugged everyone off.

“Okay. Who’s up for some  _ Top Secret _ ?” Mark rubbed his hands and took his place back by Amy.

We all grunted in agreement and turned back to the TV again. Ethan turned the lights off and we all leaned back, but I couldn’t pay attention to the movie. All I could think of was the possibility that Tyler was in love with me. The thought of it had me curling up on the armchair, fiddling with my hair and smiling to myself.

A shuffling sound behind me brought my attention back to the real world. Tyler stood up and started picking up the pizza boxes.

“I’mma go grab some water, does anyone want anything?” He asked, trying to balance everything. Everyone grunted a “no” in response.

“Hey, let me help you.” I got up from my seat and helped him with the trash.

“Do you guys want us to pause the movie?” Mark asked sleepily.

“Nah, it’s alright.” I told him, walking towards the kitchen with Tyler.

I made my way to the counter furthest away from the door, placing the boxes over the stove.

“Hey, d’you want me to put all these leftovers in the sam-” I was abruptly interrupted by Tyler turning me around and kissing me with such force and passion that I lost my breath again.

He secured his arms tightly around my waist and propped me onto the counter, wrapping my legs around his waist. I latched my hands onto his curls, diving into the kiss, completely oblivious of our friends in the living room a wall away. His hands traveled up to my hair, entangling in my strands and lightly tugging on it, causing me to break from the kiss and bend my neck back, allowing him to transfer the hungry kisses to my jaw and down my neck to my shoulder.

“So you’re not really resilient, after all…” I breathed, digging my nails on his shoulders.

“Not my fault you make me so weak.” He growled in my ear, biting on my lobe. 

He pulled me hard against his noticeable bulge, making me breath in a moan. We both froze, afraid that we might've been too noisy.

“Stay.” He whispered, looking deep into my eyes, almost pleading.

“Ty, I can't, I have to go back with Mark…” I almost whined, more to convince myself than him.

“We can make something up…” he whined back. “If we got away with the bra story, we can come up with something, please, baby, pleeeease…” he buried his face on the crook of my neck.

“Ty, we have a meeting tomorrow, I wish I could, but I can't!” I hugged him tight.

“Okay…” his huff was muffled against my neck.

“Hey, look at me…” I pulled him off and took his face in my hands, locking our gazes. “I promise you I'll come and stay during the week. I’ll tell Mark that we're working on my videos. Then we'll talk… amongst other things…” I gave him a smirk.

“Okay…” he huffed again, letting go of me and turning back to the pizza boxes.

I hopped off the counter and helped with the trash.

“Hey, does that mean that you're actually letting me help?” He turned to me, frowning.

“Well, I, ahm… I don't know… I mean, only if you have some time to do it, because I can deal with it if you-” My stuttering was interrupted by Tyler's lips on mine again, softer this time.

“You worry too much.” He said, looking down at me lovingly. “I’ve got more than enough time to help you. Plus, it’s a good excuse for me to stare at you all day long.” He winked and me and strutted out of the kitchen.

I just stood there, blushing and staring at the counter top. My heart fluttered and my stomach felt like I was riding a roller coaster. I didn't know what it was I was feeling, but it felt good.

 


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys like this one... I had fun writing it! ;D

“IT’S FUCKING SATURDAY, PEOPLE! GO HOME!” Mark shouted at the steering wheel. 

“Whoa, there, pard’ner. Want me to take the wheel?” I raised a brow at him.

“No, I’m fine, s’all good.” He faked a serene face, tapping the console.

We’d been stuck in the same spot for over 10 minutes, on a path that should normally take us 15 minutes from door to door. 

“Well, at least the lunch went well.” I offered a silver lining.

“Yeah, I think so too. Now all we gotta do is agonize until we get an answer.” He pointed. “But hey, you were great today.” He offered me a real smile.

“You were pretty awesome too, Mark. We make a great team.” I smiled back at him, leaning my head against the window.

“We really do…” he sighed.

_ Bzz bzz. _

I turn my attention to my phone on my lap.

**Apolo** \-  _ do you actually want your bra back? _

I stifled a laugh and typed back my reply.

**Me** \-  _ I mean, it is one of my best bras… unless you really liked it ;) _

**Apolo** \-  _ i’m actually more of a fan of comes in it ;) _

I looked at his response and giggled softly, nipping on my thumb nail.

“You okay there?” Mark’s deep voice brought me back to reality.

“I, ahm, yeah. Dandy.” I quickly said, typing another emoji and putting my phone away.

“Hmm…” he gave me a suspicious look from the corner of his eye, hitting the breaks again after driving 6 feet. “I don’t think I’ve ever seen you giggling at your phone before… and was that a blush?” 

“What are you talking about, I’m a giggly bitch.” I frowned at him, hoping he was as bad in connecting the dots as I thought he was.

“Do you have a secret you’re not sharing with your best friend, (y/n)?” he questioned, looking deep into my eyes.

“We all have secrets, Mark.” I returned the deep gaze. He arched a brow, not breaking eye contact. “But you and me are not ones to talk about keeping secrets. Need I remind you that no one, not even your girlfriend, knows what we have been doing for the past four and half months, and no one questioned us about it.”

“Is it a guy?” he fired.

“I- what? Mark!” I huffed. “Did you just ignore what I said?”

“No. You just confessed.” he smirked at me.

“I did not!”

“Sure did!”

“Did not!”

“You’re blushing for no apparent reason.”

“It’s warm today…”

“You’ve been texting a lot lately.”

“I’ve got friends and family who live far away.”

“You’ve been daydreaming a lot.”

“I’ve got a lot on my plate.”

“Including a tall, strong, blonde…”

“Brunette.”

He turned to me so fast that I could swear I heard his neck crack. I took a deep breath in, realizing what he had done, successfully cornering me.

“HA! I knew it!” he boasted.

“I hate you…” I huffed and looked away.

“Spill it.” he prodded my side.

“No.” I crossed my arms in front of me.

“C’mon!”

“No. Not until I’m-  _ we _ are ready.” I stated firmly.

“Okay, okay, I’ll respect your privacy. But don’t expect me to drop it.” he laughed. 

“Eyes on the road, Miss Marple.” I snickered at him.

Thirty minutes later we managed to arrive at the office. Ethan, Amy, Kat, Bob and Wade were waiting for us, all the equipment setup for recording our videos.

“Oh, wow! Didn’t know you guys were going black tie!” Amy welcomed us, eyeing us from head to toe.

I striked an exaggerated twirl, putting my hand on my hip and sticking my leg out like a runway model. On a second glance, Mark and I did look good. He was wearing dark jeans, a red, lightly V-necked T-shirt and a dark blue blazer over it, while I sported a black pencil skirt that stopped just above my knees, an emerald green loose T-shirt tucked into the skirt, a black blazer and, to top it all up, my favorite high heels. I did feel very good in that outfit, accompanied by effortless hair and makeup, and Tyler’s gaping jaw and lustful look at me made me feel all that more powerful on my 4 inch heels.

“Good lord, how do you walk on those?” Wade pointed at my shoes.

“It’s not that hard, actually…” I turned to him, glancing down at my feet. “Just a bit of practice and you’ll be ready to walk over anyone’s balls.” 

“Ugh. Not a pretty picture.” he scrunched his face.

“Highly effective, though.” I smirked.

“Wait, did you actually do it?” Ethan squealed.

“I didn’t actually  _ walk _ over his balls…” I leaned against Ethan’s desk, crossing my arms in front of me while everyone waited for my answer. “It was more of a stomp.”

All the boys had the same reaction, scrunching their faces in pain.

“Why?” Mark screeched, cupping his hand over his groin.

“Bastard ex cheated on me at an office party. I punched him square in his face and knocked him.” I reminisced. “His crotch was so tantalizingly close to my heels that I just couldn’t  _ not _ …” I shot them a creepingly serene smile.

“You’re such a badass…” Ethan mouthed at me, laughing lightly. “Remind me to never piss you off.”

“Don't worry, you’re safe, blue boy.” I laughed. “You’re too pure for this world.” I rubbed his shoulders.

“Ok, shall we get this show on the road?” Mark clapped, walking towards the setup.

I took my blazer off and threw it over my chair, following the boys to the filming area. Amy and Kat took their places behind the cameras to monitor the equipment, handing us the clip-on microphones. I clipped the battery pack on the hem of my skirt on my lower back and proceeded to find a way to thread the cable around my body under my shirt. 

“Good God, Tyler, what happened?” Mark squealed.

I turned around and saw Mark lifting up Tyler’s shirt, helping him with his mic. Mark held the hem of his shirt up to his mid back, and he pointed to something.

“What? What is it?” Tyler twisted his neck to try to look at Mark.

“Did you fall or something?” Mark asked him.

“No, why?” Tyler was really confused.

Ethan and I walked closer and peeked. Red scratches lined Tyler’s back, crossing from side to side.

“It looks like you got into a fight with a wild cat!” Wade frowned.

“WAIT!” Amy shouted from the back. We all turned to her. “Isn’t that a gift from the mysterious bra lady?”

I choked on a gasp, quickly turning it into a fake laughing fit, followed by Ethan. Tyler’s ears instantly turned bright red, matching his face. 

“Well, I think we can take that blushing as a yes.” Bob giggled.

“Lord, she seems… feisty.” Kat analyzed from behind me.

“Well, yeah…” Tyler pulled away from Mark, turning to us, blushing heavily. “But she had her penance.” he replied dryly, a dirty smirk on his face.

“Okaaaaay… How ‘bout we carry on?” I snapped quickly, trying not to look at him.

“Yeah, let’s talk about  _ your _ mystery dream hunk, (y/n).” Mark wiggled his brows at me.

“MARK!” I huffed, facepalming hard.

“What?” Everyone said in unison, turning around to me.

“You have a dream hunk?” Amy squealed.

“Since when?” Kat stared at me.

“Am I gonna die alone?” Ethan whined.

“Yeah, (y/n), tell us about him.” Tyler crossed his arms over his chest.

I shot him a death glare, hoping he got the telepathic threat I sent him.

“He’s not that big of a deal, guys.” I teased. “Just… a regular guy. I think we should focus on Tyler's mystery bra-less gal.”

“There’s so much mystery here, I don't know how to deal with this…” Wade sighed.

“C’mon, tell us…” Tyler shot back.

“HELLO, EVERYBODY!” I cut him, turning to the camera. “My name ain't Markiplier and today we’re joined by Bob, Wade, Tyler and Ethan. Say hi, guys!” I waved them in.

“EXCUSE YOU!” Mark protested. “That’s  _ my _ job!”

“A job you fail at!” I snickered.

“Just like we all will in this video… We’ll all fail miserably.” Ethan sighed.

“Yeah… Wait, what are we playing, again?” I realized I had no idea how to follow through. At least I distracted them from my not-so-mysterious hunk.

“For fuck’s sake, (y/n)! You started it!” Mark laughed.

“It’s your channel, not mine!” I shrieked back. “Oh, wait. Is this going on my channel or yours?”

“I don’t fucking know. Let’s just roll.” 

“Jesus Christ, I don’t even know what I’m doing here anymore.” Wade looked around.

“CHANGE!” Bob wailed. “We’re fucking playing CHANGE!”

“Oh, yeah. Here’s an elaborate explanation of how the game works.” Mark pointed towards the ceiling and froze his face as we all fell in silence, staring at him.

“God, no.” Ethan mumbled. We all laughed.

“Okay, so we’ll take turns acting out scenes and you guys know the drill. Let’s go!” Mark turned around to sit at the couch.

We all followed Mark’s lead and split ourselves between the couch and the stools behind it. I loved the improv games we did, specially because it took my mind off of the load of pressure I had been under. Because we were so many, we decided to play scenes in trios instead of duos, so that we could get more done. After the first hour of footage, my sides and my cheeks hurt from laughing, and my waterproof makeup was really being tested. But then, fate decided to test my ability to keep my shit together.

“Okay, Mark, Tyler and (y/n), you’re up.” Ethan pointed us to the center of the room.

My stomach turned on itself. I had no idea if I could act that well, being close to him and not showing signs of infatuation or lust. Hopefully, he felt the same. 

We walked over and turned to Ethan, waiting for him to give us the prompt. I tried to act as casual as I could, fiddling with my outfit before draping my arm over Mark’s shoulder and leaning against him.

“Ok, Tyler and Mark are two knights, fighting for Princess (y/n)’s hand.” Ethan read. “Go!”

Great. If I could’ve picked a worse prompt, I wouldn’t have done it. I drowned my despair in giggles, turning to the boys. Tyler had his usual stone look on, making me wonder if he felt as flustered as I did. Mark instantly went into character, pulling me behind him and shielding me with his arm, taking a fighting stance.

“Avast, fellow knight. Be weary of whose path you cross!” he pretended to brandish a sword.

“Avast? I never knew I’d encounter a pirate knight.” Tyler stifled a laugh. “Alas, clear my path or I shall trample ye.”

“Haveth a lady no say in this?” I peeked over Mark’s shoulder, raising a brow.

“Why should ye, fair lady? We men must fight to our deaths for your love.” Mark turned to me in an exaggerated accent.

“I’ll have you know, strong knight, that I am a highly educated princess, with high…”

“CHANGE!” Ethan shouted.

“I’m perfectly capable of making my own…”

“CHANGE!”

“I take no shit from no one! You have to fight me!” I dropped the princess act and took a boxing stance.

“So you can stomp over my sack with those heels? Oh, hell no!” Mark lowered his invisible sword. “Here, you can have the bitch.” He pushed me to the side, shoving me against Tyler's chest.

Tyler placed his hand on the small of my back, tilting me to the side.

“Finally! The princess is mine!” He celebrated.

“Oh, no, wait a moment, handsome knight! Before you win my heart you have to…” I placed my hand on his chest, over his fairly tight T-shirt. “Oh, my… these are some steely pecks!” I tried to seem as extra as I could, in an attempt to hide my actual desire to rip his clothes and mount him right then and there.

“That’s not the only steely thing about me…” he wiggled his brows, making me blush for real.

“I have to defend my honor! I challenge you to a…” Mark started.

“CHANGE!” Ethan shouted again.

“I have to defend her honor!”

“CHANGE!” 

“I got something steely for you, too.” He gave a little pelvic thrust, making us all break in laughter.

“Are you going to cross swords for my hand?” I looked between them.

“I’m more worthy of your hand, noble princess.” Mark went down on one knee, placing a hand on his chest. “Run away with me, not with that petty excuse of a knight.”

“Petty? I’ll have you know I’m the greatest knight in the line…” Tyler proclaimed.

“CHANGE!” 

“I’ll have you know I’m the worst of the…”

“CHANGE!”

“I’M A DRAGON!” He shouted, surprising all of us.

We all waited in silence for a couple of seconds, expecting Ethan to shout his command again. When he didn’t, I buried my face in Tyler's chest to try and stop a giggle fit.

“A dragon? I must slay thee, horrifying beast!” Mark stood up again, re-brandishing his imaginary sword.

“Oh, no, help me, Sir Mark of Sack-o-balls!” I pretended to push Tyler away.

“Fear not, my beauty! I, sir Mark of… Sack-o-balls… will aid you!” 

“No, he won't.” With that, Tyler bent down and laced his arm under my knees, throwing me over his shoulder. “Bye, suckers.” 

He started to walk away from the filming area, leaving Mark behind, speechless. The guys on the couch laughed uncontrollably while I yelped and squirmed under Tyler's grip, trying not to flash everyone my underwear.

“SCENE!” Ethan cried through his tears of laughter.

Amy followed Tyler with the second camera as he made a tour around our desks with me still on his shoulder.

“Okay! That’s a wrap!” Mark laughed to the other camera as Bob, Wade and Ethan gathered around him. “Bring the princess back, you beast!”

Tyler turned around and started making his way back, but didn't put me down. I gave up squirming, turning to Amy’s camera and leaning my head on my hand with my elbow on his shoulder.

“People often ask me: ‘What’s it like being in the middle of these guys?’. This. This is what it's like.”

“Never seen you complain…” Tyler threw me upwards, rearranging his grip on me.

“I swear to God, Scheid, if I flash my underwear to the world, I’ll beat you senseless.” I said as he stopped behind Mark, my ass turned to the main camera.

“Don’t worry, I’ll edit it out.” He smirked.

“No, hey, I’m the editor.” Ethan whined.

“Are you guys fighting over who gets to edit her underwear out?” Wade frowned, his voice cracking.

I stopped trying to push Tyler away again, the sudden realization making me blush.

“Oh. Wait.” Ethan realized it too.

“Everybody wants a piece of this.” I quickly turned around to the camera and grabbed my ass lightly, winking.

Thank the improv gods. All the guys laughed, hunching over. Tyler finally put me down, taking the opportunity to grab a handful of me while I slid off of him. We were shielded by Mark and Wade, so the cameras never picked it up.

“... and we’ll see you in the next video! Buh-bye!”

We all followed Mark’s cue and waved at the cameras.

“Okay, cameras are off.” Amy gave us a thumb up.

“Good lord, Scheid, where d’you learn to handle a girl?” I laughed, pulling my skirt down and re-tucking my shirt.

“Same place you went to get your princess license, (y/l/n).” he rubbed his shoulder. “What medieval banquet did you guys eat for lunch?” he frowned at me.

I shot him a death glare.

“She ate the biggest pasta bowl I’ve ever seen. It was atrocious.” Mark snickered.

“Oh, blow me, you two.” I marched away towards my desk.

“No can do. Maybe that mystery brunette of yours can help you with that.” He smirked at me.

“MARK!” I wailed in return.

“By the way, what's up with you guys and the secrecy?” Bob raised a brow. If there was someone to connect the dots, he would probably be the one to call it.

“Would  _ you _ introduce a potential significant other to the gang this early?” I looked at him, trying to avoid Tyler's burning gaze.

“Yeah, probably not.” He pondered.

“Why not? We're fun! We're loving!” Mark protested.

“It would scare them off right away.” Wade shrugged.

“Aw.” Amy’s smile dropped. “But I wanna know!” She pouted.

“When it’s time, Peebles, I swear I will throw him into the pit.” I smiled at her.

“Gimme something to work with!” She stomped lightly. “What’s he like?”

“He’s a jerk.” I said bluntly, staring straight into Tyler's eyes. Everybody looked shocked. “But a good kind of jerk.” I explained.

“Huh. It better be.” Mark gave me a serious look. “If not, I’ll be having a talk with the champ.” 

As annoying as he could be at times, Mark had always been a very good friend. He was protective and caring, and always went the extra mile for any of us. It filled me with a cozy warmth inside.

“Don't worry, Moo. I’ll stomp his balls if he tries anything.” I smiled at him.

“C’mon, is he tall? Strong? Lively?” Amy hopped in front of me. “I always pictured you with a footballer kind of guy…”

“Yes, yes and… you can say that. But enough, Peebs. I’m not giving it away.” I waved her off.

“Okay, back to regular schedule. Bob, Wade, let’s play some PUBG?” Mark turned to his friends. They nodded at him.

“Right. Since we’re only doing the nerf challenges tomorrow, I think I’mma head home and catch up on my recording schedule. I have to get something up for tomorrow.” I started gathering my things.

“Don’t overdo it!” Mark waved at me, heading back with the boys to the filming area to reorganize it.

“No worries!” I headed to the door. “Oh, wait. We drove here together.” I stopped on my tracks. I turned to Tyler who had been clearly on the brink of saying something but never did. “Hey, He-Man, you busy?”

“Not right now.” He tried to hide a smirk.

“Wanna come and help me film and edit? Maybe with four hands we can get more work done.” I tried to be as casual as I could.

“Yeah. Sounds good!” He quickly gathered his things and followed me to the door. “I’ll meet you guys later back home.” He waved them goodbye.

Tyler and I marched to his car making small talk, counting the seconds to get back to my empty home.


	10. Chapter 10

The door was kicked open and slammed shut with the force of my body being shoved up against it. The clicking sound of my keys unlocking the door seemed to turn a switch on Tyler’s head, sending him to a primal state of arousal. We dropped everything we had in our hands and latched onto each other. He ran his hand up my thigh, raising my skirt as he dragged his fingers upwards, brushing against my drenching underwear. I released a soft moan into our kiss, dragging my nail across his back under his shirt.

“Wait, not here, Ty…” I panted as he kissed and nibbled on my neck, pushing his growing bulge against me. “Mark could come back at any time… let’s go to my room.” I pointed aimlessly towards the hallway.

With a semi annoyed grunt, Tyler picked me up bridal style and marched through the hallway to my room, kicking the door close behind us. 

“Better?” he smirked at me.

“Yeah… better…” I stared at him.

His eyes were full of lust and fondness, and he never looked away from me. The setting sun shone through my blinds, casting a mesmerizing light on his features. Absentmindedly I placed my hand on his face, caressing his cheek.

“What?” he said, his tone low and gruffy.

“You’re just… so incredible…” I whispered, lost in a trance. “And you make me feel so… good.”

Tyler slowly put me down, sliding his hands up to my face, engulfing it. His blue eyes pierced my own.

“You have no idea how special you are… how much you mean to me.” he said, inching closer to me.

“Tyler, I…” I started.

“No, wait, (y/n). I need to say this. Before I lose my nerve.” He cut me, releasing my face and taking my hands. “What I said last night, about… about being in love…” he looked down at our hands. My heart skipped several beats. “I… I meant it.”

I was paralyzed. My body and mind had no idea how to react to that. I felt my eyes begin to water as I tried processing the information.

“I know it may be too soon, but… I don’t know, I just feel it.” he continued. “The way you make my heart race whenever you speak, the way your perfume stays with me even after you’re gone… the way I get anxious, waiting to meet you again every morning. The way I miss you when you’re not at the office…” he made a pause to clear his throat. I looked up at him and realised he was also tearing up. “Maybe… maybe it’s too soon, but I can’t lie to myself anymore.” he took a deep breath and looked back at me, his eyes pooling with tears just as mine.  _ Oh, God. _ “(Y/n), I’m in love with you.”

The air was punched out of my lungs. Even though I knew we’d have this conversation, I wasn’t expecting that. All I could do was stare at him through cloudy eyes, unable to muster a response.

“Tyler…” I managed to whisper, a tear rolling down.

“No, don’t cry.” he wiped the tear away with his thumb, resting his palm on my cheek again. “You don’t have to say anything if you don’t want to. I just had to get it out of my chest.”

“I love you too.” I spat out, probably much faster than I should have.

Tyler stopped and a teary but wide smile opened on his face.

“You do?”

“Yeah, I really do.” I smiled back. “You have no idea how much good you do to me. You make me feel like I can do anything. You make me… complete. Like I…”

My rambling was quickly cut by his lips on mine again. But this time, instead of lustful, our kiss was tender and deep. He combed his fingers through my hair as I laced my arms around his waist, pushing me towards the foot of my bed. As my calves hit the edge, I stopped, breaking our kiss to look at Tyler. We both smiled at each other goofily, blushing lightly. I pulled his shirt over his head, dragging my nails down his chest to his belt, quickly undoing it and throwing it across my bedroom. He let out a deep, low rumble, smirking down at me as I undid his jeans and pulled them down to the floor with his boxers, letting his hard on spring free. I palmed him lightly as I rose back up, returning him the smirk, biting on my lower lip.

“Turn around.” he growled, kicking his shoes and socks away with his pants.

I did as he asked, turning on my high heels and brushing my ass against his crotch. Tyler quickly pulled my shirt off and threw it behind him, burying his face on the crook of my neck, hugging me and breathing deeply. He trailed his hands over my bra, lightly squeezing them, earning a breathy moan from me. He chuckled, leaving light bites on my neck. His fingers dragged over the skin on my chest to my sides and to my back, fiddling with the zipper on my skirt. It slid down my legs, pooling around my feet.

“God, you’re so perfect…” Tyler whispered in my ear, digging his fingers into my hips, glueing his body to mine, his erection nudging between my asscheeks through my underwear. “Lie down.” 

I knelt on the bed and crawled over to my pillows, making sure to prop and sway my hips as much as I could. I heard him grunt behind me, palming his hard on. When I reached the head of the bed, I turned around onto my back. He made his way over to me, straddling my hips and kissing me again. He hugged my torso, expertly undoing my bra, sending it to the floor. 

“I’ll leave the senseless ramming for another time.” he said, kissing down my neck and chest towards my belly. “I wanna love you tonight.”

He moved down and knelt up, dragging his fingers over my legs. He pulled one of them up towards his shoulder, kissing a patch of skin on the side of my shin. I bit my thumbnail sheepishly, blushing feeling my cheeks heating up. He was going to take his sweet time with me. To me it felt like the world had stopped, I had no sense of time or direction. It was just me and Tyler and nothing else.

And for the first time, we made love. Tyler was incredibly gentle when removing my underwear and entering me, hovering inches above me, kissing me with passion as he thrusted slowly. More than ever, we connected. Our bodies moved as one, his hands on my hair, my nails digging softly on his back, melting in each other’s kisses. 


End file.
